


Nicotine

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Married Life, and maki does not give a shit about herself, nico is a very responsible wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Maki just wants to have a smoke after a long day. Nico's not too keen on that.





	Nicotine

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I started this a while ago and somehow forgot about it before I could finish. I decided I might as well finish it up now.

The lights in the windows of the rather large mansion were all dark when Maki finally arrived at the gate. She sighed in exhaustion as she opened it up, dragging her feet all the way to the front door. As glad as she was to be home from her long shift at the hospital, there was a small pang in her heart knowing that the one thing she needed right now could not be found inside. She fished her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door, sluggishly wrenching it open and pulling herself inside.

“I’m home.”

It was a useless gesture, done out of habit more than anything else. The words echoed around the large house as Maki quietly closed the door and flicked on a light. No response. Maki sighed heavily, feeling a slight sadness setting in. “Nico-chan?” She called out, knowing there would be no answer. Nico wasn’t home. She hadn’t been home for nearly two weeks. It had been the same as any time Nico would go on tour. The first few days were easy, but Maki would soon start to miss her. Every night she would come home to an empty house, fall asleep alone in her bed, deprived of the feeling of someone else’s warmth next to her. Maki sighed again before making her way through the empty halls towards the den.

Sinking down on the couch, Maki let out a groan. Her shift had started early in the morning and she’d been on her feet for much of the day. She stretched, feeling her sore muscles pop. She needed to relax, and with Nico not scheduled to arrive home until tomorrow afternoon she would have to handle it herself. She groaned again before reaching into her pocket.

Fumbling around for a moment, she exhaled softly as she something out and examined it. A pack of cigarettes, half empty. She reached inside the pack and pulled one out, putting it between her teeth as she stuffed the rest of the pack back into the pocket she pulled it from. She grabbed around a little more before taking out her lighter. She opened it up and flicked it on, but before she could light her cigarette it was snatched right from her lips.

“Hey!” She said, turning around. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a nightie-clad Nico standing behind her, one hand on her hip and the other twirling the cigarette in her fingers. “Nico-chan?”

“I just wanted to say hi,” Nico said, hopping over the couch to sit down next to her. She stared at Maki, her expression a mixture of annoyance and exasperation. “Why were you smoking?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Maki said. “What are you doing home?”

Nico leaned back and stretched out her legs. “I’m done with my tour, duh.” She turned to look at Maki, her brows knitted in irritation. “Why were you smoking?”

Maki swallowed. Moments ago she had wanted nothing more than to be with Nico, but now that she was here and had the nerve to so rudely interrupt her attempt to relax alone she was starting to get annoyed. “I didn’t even light it though,” Maki grumbled in an attempt to defend herself. Nico scoffed.

“You were about to,” She scolded. Maki reached for the cigarette that she was still twirling around, but Nico somehow managed to keep it just out of her reach.  _ That’s it _ , Maki thought,  _ this is personal now _ .

“Give it back, Nico-chan,” Maki said. Nico put a finger to her lips, pretending to be in deep thought.

“Mmm…nope,” She said after a moment, sending Maki a teasing glance.

“Nico-chan, please,” Maki begged. “Let me have it.”

“Absolutely not,” Nico said, crossing her arms. “You know I don’t like it when you smoke.”

Maki sighed before reaching into her pocket again, taking out the pack of cigarettes and going for another one. Before she could even grasp one between her fingers, Nico had swiped the pack out of her hands.

“Nico-chan!” Maki almost shouted in exasperation, staring as her wife nonchalantly tossed the cigarettes behind her.

“Why are you like this?” Nico pleaded.

Maki pinched the bridge of her nose. “Nico-chan, I worked sixteen hours straight today. The least you could do is let me have a quick smoke.”

Nico let out a frustrated whine, grabbing the sides of her head rather dramatically. “Mouuu, Maki-chan!” She said, crawling over and straddling Maki’s lap, causing her to blush ever so slightly. Nico leaned in, and Maki’s eyes widened as she felt their lips gently touch for a brief moment. The kiss was over almost as soon as it started, and Nico looked down at Maki’s bewildered face as she pulled away. “Why do you want a stinky old cancer stick when your cute wife is right here?”

Maki froze, a blush slowly spreading across her face. She turned her head away in embarrassment, suddenly not wanting to look Nico in the eyes. She said something, but it was too quiet for Nico to hear.

“What was that, Maki-chan?” Nico said, a teasing lilt to her voice.

Maki swallowed again, her blush intensifying. “I said…I said that you’re right…and I’m an idiot.”

Nico smiled widely and let out a small laugh. “Well of course I’m right,” She said smugly. Her expression then softened into a serene one. “And you’re my idiot.”  She took Maki’s chin in her hand, slowly leaning forward until their lips were touching again in a soft, gentle kiss. Maki remained stunned for a moment, before closing her eyes and returning the kiss, wrapping her arms around Nico and pulling her closer. They stayed like that, lips gently brushing against each other, soft moans and sighs coming from both of them, until Nico pulled away. She looked down at Maki, whose luminescent blush, half-lidded eyes, and partially open mouth created such a wonderful, lustful expression. Nico almost shuddered.

“You know Maki,” Nico said, her voice low. “One of the reasons I don’t like it when you smoke is because I can’t do that if you have tobacco breath.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Nico-chan,” Maki breathed, grabbing Nico’s ass and squeezing tightly, “just drop it and fuck me already.”

“My my, someone’s impatient.” Nico let out a giggle before capturing Maki’s lips once again, this time more passionate. She ran her tongue along Maki’s lips, and Maki surprisingly let her in with little resistance. Their tongues swirled and brushed against each other, the heat between them quickly becoming unbearable. Nico began to grab at Maki’s shirt, slowly tugging it upwards. Maki raised her arms above her head, breaking the kiss for only as long as it took to remove the shirt before resuming with even more intensity. Nico sucked on Maki’s tongue as she tossed the shirt away somewhere, moaning softly as she grinded against Maki. Maki moaned as well, grabbing her hips and bucking up into her. Nico finally broke the kiss, but her mouth did not remain unoccupied for long as she began to pepper Maki’s neck with love bites. Maki let out a whine as Nico left a large hickey on her collar.

“You’re so cute,” Nico said honestly, reaching behind Maki and undoing her bra. She pulled it away, revealing Maki’s nicely sized breasts, her nipples already hard. Nico reached up and squeezed them, prompting a loud moan from Maki. “Mmm…” Nico sighed. “They’re so soft…they feel so nice…” She continued to knead and massage Maki’s breasts, occasionally pinching and tugging her nipples. Maki moaned, grasping Nico’s forearms as she threw her head back.

“Please…” She panted. “Stop teasing me, Nico-chan.”

Nico laughed breathlessly. “Well, since you asked so nicely…” She slowly began to make her way down Maki’s body, quickly undoing her belt and tossing it aside before tugging down her pants, revealing her soaked-through panties. She sniffed, the musky scent of Maki’s arousal sending a shiver through her body. “What’s this?” She said, running a finger along the growing wet spot. “You really missed me, huh?”

“N-no, I…uh…” Maki stammered, tossing her head back and letting out a long sigh as Nico’s tongue brushed over her covered slit. “Shit, N-Nico-chan…”

Nico let out a small hum of delight as she savored the sweet taste of Maki’s juices, pulling down her panties and gasping as she caught a glimpse of Maki’s puffy pink lips, the sheer amount of liquid making them glisten. Nico leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Maki’s clit, causing Maki to let out a long, loud moan.

“Ngh…Nico-chan…” She said, spreading her legs wider. “That feels so good…”

Nico said nothing as she swirled her tongue around Maki’s clit, taking in her delighted noises as she did so. Maki whimpered and placed a hand on Nico’s head. Nico’s hair was so soft and silky, it felt so good to stroke it as she felt a fire start inside her, a fire Nico was quite happily kindling. Nico now held Maki’s clit between her lips, sucking gently and teasing her slit with a finger. She turned her gaze upward and let out a small moan at what she saw. Maki’s face was bright pink, her forehead shining with sweat, her eyes screwed shut and there were even tears forming in the corners. She was panting, letting out little gasps interspersed with “Nico-chan” “please” and “I love you”. Maki was so beautiful like this, bare and vulnerable. Nico moaned again, louder this time, making sure the vibrations would travel up Maki’s clit.

“F-fuck,” Maki slurred, arching her back. “Nico-chan I...I’m so close…” Nico gave one more suck to Maki’s clit before pulling back. Maki didn’t even have time to complain before Nico’s tongue buried itself inside her, assailing the slick walls with a series of rapid flicks. Maki began thrashing wildly, prompting Nico to hold down her hips as she ate her out with increasing vigor. Nico’s tongue brushed against a small cluster of nerves and Maki lost it. She nearly howled as she released, spraying Nico with a burst of fluid. Nico just moaned softly as she accepted the gift, drinking it down like it was the sweetest nectar in the world. Maki spasmed a few more times before going limp, gasping for air. Nico smiled and licked her lips before crawling back up onto Maki’s lap, catching her lower lip between her teeth. One of Maki’s hands found the back of Nico’s head, pushing her deeper into the kiss.

“Are you relaxed yet?” Nico said after a few moments, having pulled away from the kiss to get a good look at her wife. There was something about that post-orgasmic glow, something that made her seem even more beautiful than she usually was. Maki smiled back at her.

“Mmm...kinda,” She said breathlessly. “Not completely though.” She leaned in to place a soft kiss on Nico’s cheek.

“Oh?” Nico said, wrapping her arms around Maki’s neck. “Is there anything Nico can do to get you to fully relax?”

Maki leaned forward so her mouth was right next to Nico’s ear, her tongue flicking out to caress the lobe. “Well, there is one thing you can do,” She said. As soon as she spoke Nico felt something poking around inside her underwear, and she let out a sharp gasp as Maki’s finger teased at her entrance. Maki bit at her ear, her hot breath running over it. “Actually, it’s more like you letting me do something.”

“M-Maki!” Nico said, squirming and letting out a small yelp as Maki’s thumb pressed against her clit. Maki leaned down and started leaving kisses all over Nico’s neck as she took the bud between two fingers and squeezed. The sound Nico made in response was like a perfect chord, it seemed to resonate within her very being.  _ Such a lovely sound _ , Maki thought as she rolled Nico’s clit between her fingers, hoping to get more. And Nico seemed eager to provide. Pleased, Maki bit down on Nico’s shoulder, sucking on the skin as Nico gyrated her hips in her lap. Maki’s other hand found its way to Nico’s butt again, and she did not hesitate to grab another fistful.

“I love your ass,” She said, releasing Nico’s skin before licking at the newly formed hickey. “It’s so soft, and so cute.” Nico just let out another desperate whine, grinding against Maki’s hand. Maki gave a small chuckle before releasing Nico’s clit, her fingers snaking their way to her entrance. She prodded gently with one of them before slipping it inside, feeling Nico shudder as her long, slender finger reached deep inside her.

“Does that feel good, Nico-chan?” Maki said in a voice barely above a whisper. “Do you like it when I do this?” She gently began to pump in and out of Nico, making sure to go nice and slow. Nico drew a shaky breath.

“Yes,” She said, gasping. “Yes, please go faster, harder, please make me cum!” Maki picked up her pace, but only slightly, still going a little too slow for Nico’s taste. Nico bucked her hips, practically riding Maki’s finger in an attempt to find release. She almost screamed as she felt Maki curl her finger inside her, falling forward onto Maki’s shoulder, her nails raking down Maki’s back. Maki growled and bit at Nico’s neck again, leaving yet another mark. She’d have to cover those up tomorrow. She poked another finger into Nico, feeling how her juices dripped out of her and onto her hand. She started pumping faster, seeing how Nico was starting to tighten up. She was gasping and squirming and begging, it was clear that she was almost there.

“Are you gonna cum, Nico-chan?” Maki said as she scissored both fingers inside Nico, stretching her out. Nico only moaned in response, still grinding against Maki’s hand. Maki gave one more squeeze to Nico’s ass before moving her hand to Nico’s chin. She lifted Nico off of her shoulder so she could face her before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Nico eagerly kissed back, her tongue shoving against Maki’s with all the strength and focus she could muster, although that was quickly diminishing. With each moment she became more passive, and Maki was soon able to invade her mouth with her own tongue. With a few more quick thrusts of her fingers, Nico’s entire body shook, the sound of her climax muffled against Maki’s lips. Nico weakly humped Maki’s hand a few more times before going still, pulling away from Maki’s lips to catch her breath.

Maki removed her hand from Nico’s now ruined panties, examining the glistening fluid that coated them. She brought them to her face and ran her tongue along one of them, savoring the taste. Nico’s taste. Salty, sour, slightly acidic, and yet she adored it. She was so caught up on the flavor that she nearly jumped when she noticed her fingers were being sucked on. She smiled as Nico fastidiously cleaned both digits, tongue sliding between them and wrapping itself around them. “Does it taste good?” Maki said hoarsely.

There was a small popping sound as Nico released Maki’s fingers. “You taste better,” She said before leaning in for yet another kiss. This one was soft and slow, and they kept at it for some time. Finally Nico pulled away, resting against Maki’s bare shoulder.

“Shit,” Maki said, her voice slurring. “I could really use a smoke right now.”

Nico perked up remarkably quickly for someone who had just had a mindblowing orgasm only minutes before and pinched at Maki’s cheek. “Absolutely not,” She said, her expression rather serious. “If you even think about those things this will be the last time you have sex ever.”

“Okay, okay, jeez,” Maki said, prying Nico’s hand off her face and rubbing her sore cheek. “It’s not like they can kill me before you do.” Nico pinched at Maki’s cheek again. “Ow!”

“God, you’re such an idiot,” Nico said with an exasperated smile. “I don’t want you smoking because I love you, okay?”

Maki let out a resigned sigh. “I guess I can’t argue with that.”


End file.
